Who Framed Oh the Boov Part 7
Transcript *(Gru Clip) *(Lady in the baby carriage) *(Gru Clip) *(Lady lights a flame) *(Gru Clip) *(Lady gives a flame to a carriage) *Gru: Uh... Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey. Hey, wait a minute. Hey, hey! *(Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory) Clip) *(Gru Clip) *(Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory) Clip): I've been tryin' *(Gru Clip): To make him quit, but he just won't listen *(Lady walks in to Herman, holding a giar): To me. What do you know, ya dumb broad? You got the I.Q. Of a rattle. You Valiant? *Gru: Yeah. *Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory): I want to talk to you about the Acme murder. Hey, psst. Doll, why don't you run downstairs and get me a racin' form? *(Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory) Clip): Ooh. *Lady with glasses: Okay, okay. I'm goin'. *Gru: A ladies' man, huh? *Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory): My problem is I got a 50-year-old lust and a three-year-old dinky. *Gru: Yeah. Must be tough. *Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory): Look, the rabbit didn't kill Acme. He's not a murderer. I should know. He's a dear friend of mine. I tell you, Valiant, the whole thing stinks like yesterday's diapers. Look at this. The paper said Acme left no will. That's a load of succotash. Every toon knows Acme had a will. He promised to leave Toontown to us toons. That will is the reason he got bumped off. *Gru: Has anybody ever seen this will? *Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory): Uh, no. But he gave us his solemn oath. *Gru: If you believe that that joker could do anything solid, the gag's on you, pal. *Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory): I just figured, since you were the one who got my pal in trouble, you might want to help get him out. I can pay ya! *Gru: Save your money for a pair of elevator shoes! *(Dexter Gets Hurt Clip) *Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory): Wah! (Crying) Wah! *(Gru Clip) *(Door shut Valiant and Valiant Private Investigators): Wah! *(Image of Emmet disgust news paper toon.png) *Gru: It ain't my fault the rabbit got himself in trouble. All I did was take a couple of lousy pictures. *(Gru Clip) *(Grab a cup in a paper, bag opens, grabs a magnifying glass, grab a cup from paper, grab a picture, Eddie seeing a little wrote, wrote in magnifying glass): Baby was right. *(Gru Clip) *Gru: The heck with it. *(Gru Clip) *Oh (Home): (Screaming) *Gru: (Screaming) *Oh (Home): (Screaming) *Gru: How the heck did you get in here? *Oh (Home): I thought it would be best if I waited inside, seeing's how I'm wanted for murder. *Gru: No kidding. Just talking to you could get me a rap Wait a minute. Anybody know you're here? *Oh (Home): Nobody. Not a soul, except, uh... *Gru: Who? *Oh (Home): Well, you see. I didn't know where your office was. So I asked a newsboy. He didn't know. So I asked the fireman, the greengrocer, the butcher, the baker. They didn't know. But the liquor store guy, he knew. *Gru: In other words, the whole darn town knows you're here! Come on! Get out of here! Come on! *Oh (Home): Please, Eddie, don't throw me out! You're making a big mistake! I didn't kill anybody! I swear! *(Gru Clip): This whole thing's a setup, a scam, a frame job. Ow! Eddie *Oh (Home): I could never hurt anybody. Ow. My whole purpose... *(Gru Clip): In... life... is... to... ...make... people... *Oh (Home): Laugh! *Gru: (Screaming) (Groaning) *Oh (Home): Okay, okay, sure. I admit it. I got a little steamed when you showed me those pictures of Jessica. *(Gru Clip): So I rushed over to the Ink and... *Oh (Home): Paint Club. But she wasn't in her dressing room! So I wrote her a love letter! *Gru: Wait a minute! Wait a minute. You're telling me, in a fit of jealousy, you wrote your wife a love letter? *Oh (Home): That's right. I know that she was just an innocent victim of circumstance. *Gru: I suppose you used the old lipstick-on-the-mirror routine, huh? *Oh (Home): Lipstick, yes. Mirror, no. I found a nice, clean piece of paper. 'Dear Jessica, 'How do I love thee? Let me count the ways. 'One, one thousand. Two, one thousand. Three, one thousand. *Gru: Why didn't you just leave the letter there? *Oh (Home): Obviously, a poem of this power and sensitivity *(Gru Clip): Must... *Oh (Home): Aah! Be read in person. So I went home to wait for her. But the weasels were there waitin' for me. So... So I ran. *Gru: So why come to me? I'm the guy that took the pictures of your wife. *Oh (Home): Yeah. And you're also the guy that helped all these toons. Everybody knows when a toon's in trouble, there's only one place to go: Valiant and Valiant. *Gru: Not any more. *(Oh (Home) Clip) *Gru: Get outta that chair! *(Oh (Home) Clip) *Gru: That's my brother's chair. *Oh (Home): Yeah, where is your brother, anyway? He looks like a sensitive... and sober... fellow. *Gru: That's it. I'm callin' the cops. *Oh (Home): Go ahead. Call the cops. I come here for help, and what do you do? You turn me in. No, no. Don't feel guilty about me. So long, and thanks for nothin'. *(Slam a door, books drops) *Gru: That's the closet! Stupe! *(Gru Clip) *Oh (Home): Eddie Valiant! *(Roger put Eddie's hand with a cuff): You're under arrest! *Oh (Home): (Babbling) *Gru: Get outta there. *(Oh (Home) Clip) *Gru: Idiot. I got no keys for these cuffs. Gallery Emmet disgust news paper toon.png Category:Jimmyandfriend's Transcripts Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit Parts